La Razon
by Ane himura
Summary: Kenshin y kaoru solos en el dojo, lemon! Pequeña historia de los sentimientos de Kenshin hacia su kaorudono!, Que marca mi regreso a esta bella comunidad luego de tan larga ausencia! Espero sea de su agrado! Pasen a leer y déjenme su opinión! Gracias!


Ningún personaje de Rurouni kenshin me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor…

Dejo mis notas de autora para el final del fic… sin más por ahora que disfruten su lectura…gracias por entrar a leer.

La Razón

El dojo se encuentra en silencio, cubierto por la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, lentamente me dejo caer en el porche, cierro mis ojos y no puedo evitar recordar los sucesos del día...

Recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa por la mañana al darme los buenos días, por un momento me permití perderme en el azul profundo de tus zafiros pero como en otras ocasiones… como siempre… al notar tu sonrojo, deje de observarte y continúe con la preparación del desayuno. No necesito girarme a ver tu rostro para saber que tu hermosa sonrisa ha desaparecido por mi acción y como cada día… como siempre… decido dejarlo pasar.

El resto del día transcurrió aparentemente normal, después del desayuno, partiste al dojo maekawa a impartir tus clases, fue entonces cuando me permití tomar un descanso, un respiro de ti… de mí… de todo lo que siento por ti…

Porque llevo años lastimándote si te amo más que a nadie en este mundo?.

Porque si de algo ya no tengo duda es de este amor que no deja de incrementarse día a día, porque mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta antes que mi propia mente lo aceptara. Haberte perdido… haberte creído muerta, solo sirvió para confirmar lo que hace tanto tiempo mi corazón me gritaba… sin ti no podría seguir, eres esa vela que sin importar la fuerza de la tempestad continua alumbrando mi camino… mi vida.

La tarde comenzó a caer y regresaste a casa… como siempre te esperaba ansioso, pero incapaz de demostrártelo…

Pero esta vez puedo sentir que algo ha cambiado… tu sonrisa no apareció… por un momento sentí un estrujo en mi corazón, pero sé que lo merezco…

Te diste un baño y como siempre permanezco cerca de ti, aunque no lo sepas…me permito llenarme con tu aroma… con tu esencia…

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, solo tú y yo, hace tiempo que Yahiko ya no cena en casa y eso me alegra aun que tu no lo creas, tu mirada permanece sobre tu plato y aun que pregunto por tu dia, solo respondes con un simple igual que siempre, para terminar poniéndote de pie y marcharte a tu habitación después de agradecer por la cena…

Finalmente te has cansado de mí? No podría culparte… hace tanto tiempo que conozco tus sentimientos, eres tan transparente que por momentos me gustaría ser igual que tu… que pudieras ver atraves de mis ojos todo el amor que siento por ti pero que no se expresar…que entendieras que te cuido y te cuidare con mi vida no por agradecimiento si no porque te amo…que si he guardado la distancia contigo es por ti… por temor a asustarte con la intensidad de lo que provocas en este ser indigno de amor, indigno de ti…

Son escasas las estrellas esta noche, es como si el cielo se aliara a ti… a tu tristeza…pero no lo deseo… no deseo perder tus sonrisas… no deseo perderte… aunque aún no te tenga.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y como siempre mis pasos se dirigen a ti… no tardó mucho en sentir tu respiración pausada incluso antes de deslizar el shoji…desearía estar en tus sueños, que al menos en ellos pudiera provocar tus sonrisas y no tus lágrimas.

Me permito acercarme e inclinarme al lado tuyo, puedo ver tu pecho subir lentamente con tu respiración y algo se apodera de mi…te deseo… te necesito… te amo…

Bajo hasta rozar tus labios, puedo sentir tu aroma nublando un poco mis sentidos, pero no me permito marcharme como en otras ocasiones, esta vez no…

Con mi mamo acaricio tu mejilla y como si mi piel te quemara abres tus ojos al instante… pero no me muevo de mi lugar… esta vez no…

Puedo ver la interrogante en tu mirada, incluso cierras tus ojos un momento y los vuelves abrir como si creyeras que es un sueño… nuevamente acaricio tu mejilla y esta vez pronuncias mi nombre… te observo en silencio un momento más… me permito perderme en tus ojos y cuando veo tu acostumbrado sonrojo se lo que debo hacer…

Lentamente me inclino a tus labios y los vuelvo a rozar… para después capturarlos en un beso… te toma unos segundos corresponder pero finalmente lo haces y puedo sentir como el alma me regresa al cuerpo… me separo lentamente de ti y noto un destello de miedo en tus ojos, sé que temes me retracte de mi acción… pero esta vez no me detendré… esta ves podre decirte lo que mi corazón siente…y si no consigo tu perdón entonces dejare de hacerte sufrir… me marchare…

Todo comienza como un susurro…

No soy una persona perfecta…

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no hacer

Pero continúo aprendiendo

Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas…

Mantienes tus ojos en mí…

Así que tengo que decir antes de irme…

Que quiero que lo sepas

He encontrado una razón para mí

Para cambiar quien solía ser

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y la razón eres tú

Una hermosa sonrisa se apodera de tus labios y tus ojos se cristalizan…

Siento haberte hecho daño

Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días

Y todo el dolor por lo que te he hecho pasar

Desearía poder hacerlo desaparecer

Y ser el que tome todas tus lágrimas

Te tomo lentamente por los brazos para sentarte enfrente de mí…

Por eso necesito que escuches

He encontrado una razón para mí

Para cambiar quien solía ser

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y la razón eres tú

Y la razón eres tú….

Rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos terminando con la poca distancia que nos separa y puedo sentir tus lágrimas en mi pecho…

No soy una persona perfecta

Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas

Así que tengo que decir antes de irme

Que solo quiero que tú lo sepas

Me encontrado una razón para mi

Para cambiar quien solía ser

Me alejo un momento terminando con tu abrazo para poder tomar tu mentón y mirarte a los ojos…

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y la razón eres tú

He encontrado una razón para mostrar

Una parte de mí que no conocías

Una razón para todo lo que hago

Y la razón eres tú…

No lo soporto más y vuelvo a capturar tus labios, nuevamente me correspondes… con torpeza por mis nervios logro tomar tu cintura y atraerte más hacia mí, me permito morder tu labio inferior permitiéndome así el paso a tu boca, a tu sabor y correspondes con la misma intensidad que mi boca te exige…nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una danza anhelada para ambos… mis manos bajan lentamente a tus caderas y más abajo a tus muslos, en un instante logro sentarte arriba de mí, nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y puedo ver tus mejillas sonrojadas, intentas recuperar el aliento al igual que yo… tus manos suben juguetonamente a mi cabello y me permito cerrar mis ojos un instante ante tu tacto, no tardó mucho en buscar tus labios de nuevo y mis manos comienzan a subir delineando tu cuerpo, desde tus largas piernas lentamente llego a tu cintura solo para desatar tu yukata, temo te separes de mí, pero tus manos sujetan mi cuello y ahora eres tu quien se vuelve más demandante en nuestro beso, por lo que me permito continuar deslizando la tela sobre tu cuerpo, me separo un poco de ti para poder observarte…

Mis ojos siguen el camino desde tus labios hasta tus senos, tu sonrojo aumenta pero no me detienes, lentamente comienzo a recostarte de nuevo sobre tu futon, y después de colocarme encima de ti, me permito besar tu frente, tus labios, tu cuello y bajar más… puedo sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse cuando tomo uno de tus senos y lo pruebo, un leve gemido sale de tus labios por lo que no tardó en hacer lo mismo con tu otro seno, me separo un momento de ti y vuelvo a besar tus labios, esta vez ya no puedo ser tan gentil pues el deseo que siento por ti ya no lo puedo controlar, pero respondes con la misma intensidad…

Siento tus manos abriendo mi gi e intentando quitármelo por lo que me separo un momento para ayudarte con esa tarea, pero no regreso a tus labios, esta vez me aventuro a bajar a tu abdomen donde deposito pequeños besos, siento tus manos en mi cabello cuando decido bajar más… introduzco mi lengua en ti y puedo sentir tu humedad… tus gemidos me hacen saber que estas lista para recibirme por lo que me deshago del resto de mi ropa, lentamente me acomodo entre tus piernas y me inclino a besar tus labios, esta vez te beso lentamente al tiempo que introduzco mi miembro en ti…muerdes mi labio y sé que tu cuerpo tardara unos minutos en dejar de sentir dolor y acostumbrarse a mi intromisión por lo que me muevo despacio dentro de ti…

Sé que el dolor pasa cuando rodeas mi cuello de nuevo e intensificas nuestro beso, puedo sentir tu cuerpo moviéndose debajo del mío… una danza perfecta entre tus caderas, por lo que aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas…tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera aprisionan mi cuerpo… mis sentidos comienzan a nublarse y puedo sentir tu cuerpo estremecerme debajo del mío, separas tus labios y un gemido sale de tus labios provocando que yo llegue justo después de ti al climax….me permito observarte un momento más, tus ojos aun cerrados y tu respiración agitada… tus mejillas sonrosadas y no puedo evitar pensar en que eres la creatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Te doy un último beso y me recuesto al lado tuyo, inmediatamente te atraigo a mis brazos, recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho y te escucho suspirar… me acerco a tu oído y te susurro…

He encontrado una razón para mí

Para cambiar quien solía ser

Una razón para empezar de nuevo

Y la razón eres tú… te amo…

Levantas tu mirada hacia mí y con tu hermosa sonrisa me dices lo que mi corazón tanto anhelaba escuchar… tú te amo llena mi alma como no podrías imaginar… una sonrisa adorna mi rostro y sé que así será de ahora en adelante… porque después de tantos años a tu lado, me permití tocar la felicidad y no pienso volver a dejarla ir…

Nuevamente te recuestas sobre mi pecho y no tardó mucho en escuchar tu respiración pausada, te has quedado dormida entre mis brazos, como siempre tuvo que ser…. Como siempre lo será de ahora en adelante… cierro mis ojos y me permito dormir en paz como no lo he hecho en más de una década, pero sé que no habrá más fantasmas atormentándome, sé que en mis sueños me esperan tus besos, tu voz y toda tu… por lo que me permito soñar… después de todo necesitare mucha energía por la mañana… hay una boda que planear…. Siempre fuiste y serás mi razón… te susurro antes de perderme entre sueños…

Son las 2:30 de la mañana, espero de corazón la lectura haya sido de su agrado… espero no haber perdido el toque al escribir… ya me lo dirán ustedes cierto?, les quiero contar que este es el segundo lemon que escribo y pues creo que hay una diferencia de 10 o más años entre el primero que escribí y este, espero no sea decepcionante para ustedes…

También les quiero contar que cuando volví a leer cada una de las historias que he escrito y publicado en esta página, me sorprendí tanto por la forma en que me sentí, fue como si retrocediera el tiempo a aquellos años en los que mi vida era completamente distinta a la de ahora, en cada fic solía contarles un poco de lo que hacía y ahora lo agradezco porque me hizo recordar cada etapa que viví en cada uno de mis escritos, de los reviews ni hablemos, leerlos de nuevo me hizo sentir algo que creí perdido dentro de mi… y me dieron las fuerzas para recuperar mi cuenta en esta página y para estar de nuevo frente a una pantalla escribiendo.

Porque dejamos de hacer algo que realmente amamos? Creo que siempre me deje vencer por la falta de tiempo y por las circunstancias que fueron rodeando mi vida, pero no deseo siga de esa forma, deseo escribir porque amo hacerlo y deseo de todo corazón disculpen a esta autora que más de una vez regreso con la promesa de terminar sus historias pero al final siempre terminaba marchándose de nuevo.

Me da nostalgia también cada vez ver menos historias al menos de este anime publicadas, al leer sus reviews en mis historias recordé lo que era tener esas amigas que sin conocernos en persona, nos animábamos a continuar escribiendo, la mayoría se ha marchado y eso me duele, sin embargo hay unas que continúan y eso me anima a regresar…

Si alguna vez leíste alguno de mis fic's y te gusto me disculpo por el abandono y si eres una nueva lectora, gracias por la oportunidad que le has dado a mi historia. Espero de corazón me disculpen y me den otra oportunidad, que no merezco pero que pido con el corazón.

Si llegaste a leer hasta acá muchas gracias y si gustas me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre mi fic, me despido por hoy, no sin antes decirles que lamento estar tan nostálgica pero es justo así como me siento al regresar por fin!

Antes de que lo olvide como lo abran notado use una canción que es nada más y nada menos que The Reason de Hoosbastank, solo que se las puse en español…

Ane himura


End file.
